LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 54
(Meanwhile aboard the Nemesis) Blitzwing: Status. Vehicon 1: Our forces block everywhere in or out of the city. And Nod has finished setting up their base within the city. Blitzwing: How's our message coming? Vehicon 2: We have just sent our the message to all the Decepticons to come and join us. Blitzwing: Excellent. We are going to face so many foes in this war. We'll need every Decepticon we can find to join us. Demolishor: I know that with you leading us we'll win, Blitzwing sir! Blitzwing: Thank you Demolishor. I know I'll need you in the fights ahead. (Suddenly alarms start going off) Demolishor: What's going on!? (Soundwave on the ships computer brings up an image of the city and it shows dots nearing it) Blitzwing: It's the Anime Empire. They've returned. Demolishor: So X wants his city back, huh? Blitzwing: (Talks over ships comms) Thrust! Gather and deploy the seeker armada send them to reinforce our blockade! Soundwave! Stand be to deploy the Dragonzord! (Soundwave nods and walks out of the room) Demolishor, you stay here with me and defend the Nemesis in the event they break though. Demolishor: Yes sir! (Blitzwing walks up to the image of the city) Blitzwing: All right, Emperor X. Let's begin. (Meanwhile outside the city, an army standa ready. Soldier arm with all sorts of different weapons. Mobile Suits make a big chunk of the army. Emperor X stands at the head. He turns to the army) Emperor X:..... (Turns on Comms) Everything ready? (Behind the army is a mobile commend center. And inside is Yusei) Yusei: The others are waiting for your go, X. Once you begin your attack, the others will move. Emperor X: Roger that. (Turns off Comms) The Decepticons think they can take the Multi-Universe, take my city. and hurt my people? Well, I'm about to show them why that's a huge mistake. (Pulls out his sword) Time to begin, Blitzwing! CHARGE!!!! (The army unleashes its battle cry and begins charging at the enemy) (The Decepticons at the entrance see the army and begin firing. The mobile suits return fire as well. The cons activate laser cannons on the walls and they fire as well. Multiple Decepticon seekers head to join as well. They are being lead by Thrust) Thrust: All right! Time to end this little empire once and for all! (Mobiles Suits take flight and go to fight the seekers) Emperor X: Goku! Go take out those seekers! Goku: Right! (Goku takes flight and goes up to the seekers. He grabs one flying his way and then doing his Dragon Throw he chucks it at another one blowing them both up) Emperor X: (Slices the head of a Vehicon) Okay, the others should be on the move now. (Meanwhile on the other side) Maka: The guards on this side have dropped. Death the Kid: The emperor's attack must be working. Angewomon: Let's move out! (The groups attacks what few Decepticons there and defeat them easily. They arrive at a wall blocking their path) Duke: We need to get though this wall! Tunnel Rat: Leave it to me, Duke! (Tunnel Rat begins setting bombs around the wall) Tunnel Rat: FIRE IN THE HOLE!! (Tunnel Rat's bombs goes off making a hole though the wall allowing the group to go though) Black Star: Let's do this! Yahoo!! (Black Star, using Tsubaki in her enchanted sword mode, begins attacking cutting though Nod Troops) Maka: Black Star!! Soul: Look at him go. Maka: I swear him running head first into the enemy like that is gonna get him killed one day. Death the Kid: Stay focused, everyone! We need to break though Nod's defenses if we want to reach the cons' leader! (Nod air vehicles called Venmon arrive) Mickey: Incoming! Bubbles: Me and Boomer will handle them! Rainbow Dash: Hey, save some for me! (Bubbles Boomer and Rainbow Dash all take to the skies to fight the Venmon's) Duke: I'm picking up something. Twilight: What is it, Duke? Duke: There's a Nod base in the city. Skipper: We take care of that base then that should deal with our Nod problem. Scarlett: We still need to get to the Nemesis. Bender: Then we'll split up. A group goes deal with the Nod base and the rest of us goes to the Nemesis. Sora: I see. And the group who is dealing with the Nod base can join us once they are done. Twilight: Sounds like a plan! Lizbeth: Let's get moving! Nod Miliat 1: The rear wall has been breached! They've made it into the city! (Meanwhile on the Nemesis) Blitzwing: So that was their plan... Kane was right. Demolishor: Sir? Blitzwing: Kane believed they would do something like this. And he's prepared for it. (Meanwhile back with X) (As the Mobile Suits continue battling the cons, X and his generals keep up their fight as well. Naruto jumps up and delivers a powerful down word kick on a Decepticon crushing its head. Luffy stretches his arm out punching a con in the face. Ichigo slices a con in half with his sword. Edward using alchemy creates a cannon. It fires blowing up one of the gun turrets) Thrust: Damn it! They are a lot of tougher then before! Goku: (Puts his hands together) Kamehameha! (Fire energy wave) Thrust: WHOA! (Barely avoids the attack) Emperor X: Yusei! How's everything? Yusei: The cons are completely focused on you and your army. And the others have made it into the city! Once you break though you should be able to- (A console in the mobile command center starts beeping) Yusei: What the...? X! We're receiving some transmission! Emperor X: Transmission? (X checks his wrist comms for this transmission and on the comms appear Kane) Kane: Oh, good afternoon, Emperor X. You must be lost. This is not the Anime Empire. This is Nod territory. I'll tell you what. I'll have my forces send you home. In a body bag. (The transmission ends) Emperor X: Was that Kane? Yusei: X! You've got incoming! Nod air units! Emperor X: What!? (From the left and right Nod Vertigo Bombers start dropping bombs on X's forces. X loses a number of his troops and mobile suits from the attack on two sides) Emperor X: (Growls) Goddamn it! Kane was prepared for this! If he thinks those bombers will stop us, they got another thing coming! Yusei: I'm sending some of the reserves to help! Emperor X: Good! Need to focus on taking out those bombers! Naruto: X, something is happening over at the wall! (At the wall, the cons are guarding walls begin to open up and giant black machines begin to step out) ???: Avatar ready. Edward: Nod has more surprises for us! Luffy: If they had surprises for us do you think? Emperor X: I'm betting he did. Let's hope the others can take whatever he has in store for them. (Back with the others the group had split up. While Bubbles Boomer and Rainbow Dash deal with airborne enemies, Sigma 6, Bender, Heloise, Skipper, Makoto, Starfire, Death the Kid, and his weapons go to deal with the Nod base while the others head to Nemesis in hopes of keeping it from leaving till the others can arrive. Over with Nod Base group) Duke: All right, the base should be just up ahead! Skipper: Can't wait to see the look on Nod's face when we blow up their base! (The group arrives at a heavily guarded base) Heavy Duty: This might be harder then we thought. Makoto: We can still do this! Death the Kid: Liz, Patty and I should be able to take care a nice chuck of this base. Bender: Then let's get to it before- (Suddenly one of the buildings inside the Nod base begins to open up) Lt. Stone: What's going on? Scarlett: Something's coming out of there! (Out of the building comes a giant machine. Bigger then Nod Avatar's. Even bigger then some of the smaller buildings) ???: The Redeemer has risen. Tunnel Rat: What.... is that? Patty: Wow! Its HUGE! Liz: Patty, now's not the time to be admiring! Heloise: This is gonna be a whole lot harder then we thought. (They then hear the sounds of gun fire from behind them. They see Nod troops firing at them from behind. They group returns fire. And the sounds of battling a heard by the giant machine) Redeemer: Hear the words of Kane! Jinx: That giant machine is coming!! Duke: (Growls) (Meanwhile back with Angewomon and her group) Applejack: We gettin' any close to that Nemesis thing? Twilight: If we keep going, we should be able to- (The group is blocked by Nod Scorpion Tanks) Maka: Tanks! (They prepare to battle the tanks when the sounds of giant foot steps are heard) Crona: What is that? (Arriving is Devastator) Angewomon: Devastator! Black Star: Wow! He's big! Twilight: This was a trap! Crona: What do we do?! Angewomon: (Growls) To be continued..... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures